Recognizing Secrets
by uselessprincess
Summary: After never questioning what she was told, Sakura learns that there are secrets to be uncovered. Pairings: SakuraNeji, HinataNaruto, ?InoKiba?
1. RecognizingSecrets1

Hi! Everyone! This is my first fan-fic EVER…so please don't judge it too harshly…I'm not really a writer, I'm an artist ^.^  If there's any mistakes please tell me so I can go back and fix it. .  Also, just to warn everyone, whenever I try to write some story…it comes out pretty weird. I don't know what it is…maybe some can tell me…Also, my VERY sorry if people are ooc… I hope to get better as the chapters go on… Well, I think that takes care of everything! I hope you like it…if not, please tell me what to improve. ;__;

Chapter One

Sakura was the same girl four years ago, but grown up, of course. Still looked basically the same, except for the shoulder-length hair and the adequately gained curves in all the right places, unlike some other female ninjas. **Hell ya! Take that, Ino-Pig! **Almost still acted the same way, inside and out. 

The place where she was headed was up ahead. She took a worn down path from the village to get to the memorable location. The place had been her old school, the place where she started as a ninja. Just by staring at it, the pink haired girl could remember so many distant memories and the countless emotions she experienced while growing up… 

Sakura would every now and then sneak out and come here late at night just to think. Everyone had a favorite spot to meditate and this was her spot.  It was on a night just like this, that she realized that even though she's not very powerful or doesn't even have a special technique, she still a ninja just like the rest of them. She went to the same academy, went through the same basic training and even took the same exams. This was just one of the many things she realized about herself while wandering around village at night. This academy was the one place where Sakura would think about herself and reflect on the past the most.

            She slowly wandered over to the tree with the solitary swing at the front of the school and sat down. She didn't start swinging or even swaying she sat still, staring, unblinking at the school. 

The emerald-eyed girl shudders after a while and frowns at the school's front doors. 'Jeez…the school sure is freaking creepy at night.' Her inner self agrees enthusiastically. 

_Sasuke…_

Sigh…

It's been four years… 

_When are you coming back? …And Why…_

_Why did you leave?_

The Inner Sakura answers her Outer self. 'Humph! What am I thinking? Of course I know why he left…'

------Flashback-----

            When she heard Naruto was finally back…and in the hospital, she ran there without stopping. Kakashi, who had told her about Naruto's return, had refused to tell her about Sasuke. No matter how much she screamed at the top of her lungs or how much she crying till she hiccupped, the Jounin just stood there stoically staring at her. The part of this situation that got to the girl the most wasn't the part about him not saying anything; it was what she could see in his face, all in his one eye. She stopped cold at seeing all the pity, the pity solely directed for her. Her clothes were a mess, hair everywhere, eyes burning red from crying, she raced directly to Naruto's room without stopping, only pausing for a second to find out where it is. She furiously walked past Choji's room, Neji's room, Kiba's room, and Shikamaru's room in order to get to the last sickenly, white, clean, room at the end of the hall.

            "Naruto!"

Sakura stomps over to the fox boy's bed, only to discover he's asleep. "Naruto…" Tears start to drip silently down her face as she drops onto her knees at the side of the bed. She sat there for a while watching him sleep, running through all the horrible things that could have happened in her mind. The sleeping blonde boy's hand suddenly clutched his single white sheet that covered him.

            "S-S-Sakura-chan." He whispered unsteadily.

            "Naruto? I'm here! What happened? What happened to Sasuke?" 

            "Sakura-chan…I kept my promise…" He laughed, with his eyes closed. "I kept my promise! I brought Sasuke back. Because. Because that's my ninja way." He smiles largely with his eyes still closed and his head drops down, falling dead asleep.

            Without any tears left to cry, even for happiness, Sakura gets off from the floor and smiles softly at Naruto. 

            "Thank You, Naruto." She turns around to leave, but then sees the fifth Hokage watching them from the door, blocking the doorway.

            "Sakura."

            "Hokage-sama." The small girl bows deep in respect, yet suddenly hating the women for making her worry. Making her worry and even fear that her now near perfect life with Sasuke was coming to a deadly halt. Yet again.

            "Come with me." The strong women walked slowly out of the hospital not waiting for the pink-haired girl to follow. The girl followed almost too distantly behind her, passing various people along the way. She was too troubled to even think about what's happening, let alone the people/ objects around her. Finally they were in the large offices of the female Hokage. Being too soon after the third hokage's death, there were almost no decorative additions of the fifths, except a few pictures of her precious ones. It was now just the two of them surrounded in the dark atmosphere.

            "Is Sasuke dead!?!" Sakura blurted out. Tsunade stared down at the girl contemplating what to say for a minute before she answered. 

            "No, he's not."

            "Then where—"

            "Stop." Tsunade interrupted. "Before I tell you anything, you must promise to go on with your life after this. No matter what I say. Even if it's without Sasuke"

            'Go on with my life? What the hell does that mean? Why doesn't she ask me this after she's told me? There must be some GOOD reason…and I know it's not going to be very pleasant. But I guess I have to promise before I'm actually told anything. Even if I argue for a long time, I still won't be told anything. I might as well go along, Hokage-sama is doing this for a good reason, isn't she?'

            "I promise." 

            _Get on with my life, huh? Even without Sasuke…_

---End of Flashback---

            'Why did I have to promise that so easily? If I hadn't, I'd probably would have gone to get Sasuke and brought him back here…back here with all of us. But now I'm not so sure I would go and bring him back. He's hidden for a reason.'

            Sakura looks down at her feet wondering why she's thinking about this now. She grabs the ropes of the swing and grips the robe tight. 

            **_'Sakura, never say anything about Sasuke… there are spies all around… don't want Orochimaru to find out anything…Not until it's safe …'_**

            She starts swaying back and forth slowly still staring at her feet.

            _'Sasuke, it's been awhile since I last saw you, but I still love you, just not how I used to. I used to love you because you were the best in class and because you were so dark and mysterious. I've realized it was a silly crush, and now I just love you as a teammate would. I've kept my promise as a ninja and moved on, because I'm not the same silly little twelve-year old, I've actually grown up some. Hopefully we'll see each other soon. Goodbye, Sasuke…For now.'_

            Sakura wiped a few stray tears from her cheeks as she got up off the swing. The now-woman started to walk-almost skip back to her home, worried that her parents might realize she was out. There was an almost a happy jump in her step, almost as if she wasn't carrying extra weight that held her down. 

            'It's been pretty boring around here…Maybe I should start dating…but who?' Sakura stopped for a milli-second to ponder the question…

            'I don't know, but I think I'll know when he comes.' She smiled briefly, while her 'Inner Sakura' was cheering her on.

            When she got to her house, she was worried that her parents weren't asleep and is right behind the door in front of her, waiting for her to get home. She narrows her eyes at the door as she shivers…Scary…

            'Might as well take a chance.' The teenager takes a deep breath as her hand reaches for the door knob and opens the door slowly…she exhales.'

            "Yes. Not here." **Freedom!**

Using her best skills, the emerald-eyed shinobi silently goes up the stairs and heads to the second room on the right…. passing her parents bedroom. There was what sounded like voices arguing coming from there. Hoping that they were too absorbed in their conversation then in her slight chakra outside their door, she was about to slip past their door when their conversation interested her more then not getting caught.

            "…Sasuke…Lying to all of them…"

            Just those words her father had just said alone caught her attention, wanting more she went closer and heard what she was never supposed to hear…

            "It's for their own good! I mean it's all over now, why should we depress them with the truth?"  A deep voice filled frustration answered this statement.

            "They ARE ninjas, that's what a ninja is…This secret where that Uchiha kid really is should have been told to them, not just some cover up story!"

            A soft worried female voice shushed him up. "Stop!  You're becoming too loud. There's ANBU all over the place. If we're discovered…"

            "Nadeshiko, don't worry. I doubt anybody is around. Besides, I don't think they'll actually be executing people for talking about this…At least I hope not."

            "We aren't supposed to be talking about this. Period. It was a decree made by Hokage-sama, so we WILL be executed if found out…""

            Sakura had heard enough of the conversation and ran into her bedroom, not even caring if her parents knew if she was out, just about what they said. I can't even confront them about this… There are just so many questions I want to ask now.

            _            **'…Executed…'**_

****

If people were to say anything they really would be executed? Has this been going on for four years?

_But what really happened to Sasuke? _


	2. RecgonizingSecrets2

Chapter 2

            Well…here's the next chapter…it wasn't too fun to write, but it's one of _those_ chapters that just had to be done… The next chapter will be soooooo much fun to write! It took a bit longer then I expected to write, probably because I knew if I wrote this then I had to write my Creative Writing paper first….blah….I wrote this first. Priorities Priorities. I also have 5 million projects that I work on…I even have this idea for a lighter, fluffier fanfic…a SakuraxShikamaru… I really like InoxShikamaru, but I LOVE alternate pairings.

Also a **THANK YOU!!** To 

Dark Nemesis 7- Look! I kept writing…even though this was a really hard chapter to write.

Naruke- I paid more attention to the tenses this time…I have a hard time with it   ;___;

Sorry to all those who wanted to do anonymous reviewing- I forgot to uncheck the thingy. Sorry… L

Pairings will be announced next chapter, I have some in mind, but I don't want to finalize them…yet. Anywayz…Here it is:

Chapter 2

 Sakura sat on the edge of her simple bed with her head down and face covered with her hands. So many questions invaded her mind that she couldn't keep up with all of them…Finally, after awhile, Sakura stood up with such determination radiating off of her that it looked like she could take on any challenge thrown at her-including the one right now. After thinking after some time about the revelation, the one thought that keep coming up repeatly was 'I have to know everything.' This mantra soon was embedded in her mind and even her soul. Walking over to her window across the tidy room, she ran over all the things she could do first in this situation. Leaning against her large bedroom windowpane, the actions she thought of was everything from confronting the hokage herself to actually looking for Sasuke, but nothing stuck out like the thought of actually trying to tell someone what's going on.

            "Telling someone? But who would I tell?" was whispered against the cold window.

            Opening the window doors for her bedroom, Sakura sat on the window's sill and jumped out to the green grass growing below. Landing perfectly, the female ninja ran down the dark and shady street and disappeared into the night.

             About a block over, in an average-sized house, there was a girl's room with a large window…almost like doors. The large window opened and as it opened, tree branches scrapped across the glass making a screeching sound and then slammed open. BAM! It scared the crap out of both the person inside the room (now fully awake) and the person outside the room that opened the window. 

            At the thought of someone coming through the window and in the middle of he night, more or less, was startling to Yamazaki Ino. 'Enemy ninja?' was the first thing that came to mind as she sat up and face toward the opened doors.

            "Ino." 

            "Forehead-girl?"

            Sakura walked closer to Ino, ignoring the horrendous nickname and stood right in front of the bed. At that, Ino knew something was not right about Sakura. 'Hey! She's supposed to get pissed off and yell. Something's not right.' Ino stared straight up at Sakura and noticed the slightly red eyes and the tear-streaked face. 'She couldn't have been crying because she wanted to be friends again.' Ino joked to her self. The blonde ninja grew serious after she realized Sakura still hasn't said anything.

            "Has someone died?" asked the blonde as she looked up with wide, and almost even frightened eyes. It was a question very common to ninja.

            At the question, the woman standing up grimaced and remembered asking herself the question on the way. She had reasoned that the Hokage had enough consideration to at least tell her the truth on that. For all of the trust and respect that the leader had lost from her, Sakura would at least give Tsunade that. The female she had respected and looked up to had severe loses of her own so knew what it felt like to want to know what happened. Therefore it makes sense that she would of told Sakura what happened if Sasuke really would have died.

            "No, no one died." Came the answer. 

            "Then what's happening?"

            A minute came and went, but no response was given. 

            "Sakura, what do you want? First you almost scare me to death, coming through my window, at NIGHT! Then you just stand there staring at me, and then you don't give me any damn explanations. What's happening Sakura and why did you come to ME of all people?" 

            With eyes filling with sorrow, Sakura responded to Ino. "I was just thinking how should I tell you…but now…I'm not so sure I should tell anyone. It just sounds too crazy…I mean…" 

            "Just tell me." Was almost screamed out. 'What is she thinking!?! This is really getting on my nerves.' Ino crossed her arms angrily.

            Taking a deep breath the emerald-eyed shinobi let it all out. She talked about the beginning with the promise she made to Tsunade to overhearing her parents conversation and even all the questions she had afterward. When she got to talking about her parents conversation, Sakura made sure she told exactly what they had said, word per word. After the story was finished, she waited for the expected 'she's crazy' look she knew she was going to get. 

            Ino looks at Sakura and wonders what happen to her to make her act this way. "Sakura…What are you babbling about?" 

            Taking a step back to retreat, Sakura says "Just-Just forget it!" 

            Ino just laughs at her… "Forehead girl," Ino lowers her voice "everyone knows Sasuke was taken to a hidden village. We're just not allowed to talk about it. You were probably just dreaming it."

            Sakura stares at the blonde ninja wondering how naïve she, herself, had been and how naïve Ino (and probably the rest of the younger Chunins) were. Why didn't she question everything?  The kunoichi remembered one of first lessons she learned from her sensei. Now she regrets not doing anything. Kakashi had once said:

'…A ninja must see the underneath the underneath. Those who break the rules and code of the ninja world are called trash…But you know what? Those who don't take care of their comrades…are lower then trash.'

But she couldn't give up now, she needed help. Sakura needed Ino's help. After all, who else would she go to? Although Sakura was smart and skilled enough to gather information, she needed more people or rather the other younger chuunins to help. Maybe they even had extra information, but she couldn't be sure. She expected that the 'Nine Rookies' (and Lee-san's group, of course) were specifically singled out to make sure they never talked about it. They were the ones closest to Sasuke. Okay, maybe they weren't close, but they talked to him. Ino could gather the others up and make them believe her…if only she believed herself. The pink-haired ninja had to admit she just wasn't someone who could 'rally the troops' and just have everyone listen to her, especially with the kind of loud people that had been her classmates. 

But before gathering the others, she had to make Ino listen and actually think for once… 

"Ino. Just think about it. Forget whatever they told you and think. Why haven't we been told anything else? Why did we have to make the promise? I'll tell you why…it's because they don't want us to get involved. They don't want us to know what's really happening? I wasn't dreaming, Ino. Come on, I know you're not that stupid." This was said with so much faith and firmness, that it made Ino actually think about it.

'Why would they lie to us? It makes sense that Sasuke would be hidden…especially after the rumors around about Orochimaru. It also makes sense that we can't talk about it or even be told what's happen to him. We've been told of the spies all around us. But…Let's forget about what they said for a minute…There is a few things that have been bothering me. Why haven't we heard anything about what's going on outside the village? There's a lot of ninja that are back home without a thing to do…It's so peaceful now. I remember a time about two years ago when there were absolutely no Jounins in the village, because they had been out gathering information about those S-class criminals. Now all of the Jounins are back and are doing their few A- ranked missions and mostly B-ranked missions. While we get stuck with C-ranked ones…even a D mission a few times…The nerve of those elders to give HER team such a small important mission! Well…I guess I could…it's been pretty boring…even for me' 

After a few minutes of her decision-making, the blonde spoke up. "Well, forehead-girl, I guess I'll help you, even if I don't really believe you…but I trust you. So what do we do first?"


	3. RecognizingSecrets3

Damn, I keep forgetting the disclaimer. 

Well here it is: I don't own Naruto.  Sheesh. What a waste of space.

So here's the chapter that I didn't even plan on doing. It just got so much fun to write and the characters had a mind of their own. I planned out the pairings in advanced, but already one pairing was kind of already changed because of this chapter. So now the main pairing won't be announced until next chapter. Sorry.  .  Seriously, during this whole chapter, it was 'Where in hell did THAT come from!' Just warning you now.

A big **THANKIEES! **Goes out to:

**Gromph**-Thanks! I really hope that this gets better and better.

**Shy-Lil-Dreamer**-I LOVE alternate pairings too! So don't worry, especially with this one. I really don't know what I was thinking. And thanks for the suggestion on Lee/Tenten, I'm considering hints of it now ^.^

**Naruke**-Sorry about the cliffhangers, I don't even realize that they're cliffhangers sometimes ;__; Thank you sooo much for telling me about the three dots thing, I went back and fixed it.

**KakashisNo1Fangirl**-Thanks! I hope to update this once a week. I'm sooooooo sorry that you got confused. I went back and edited it. Thank you for telling me.

**Dark Nemesis 7**-I hope the plot thickens and becomes even thicker.but not this chapter -__-; This chapter is kind of like a filler.

The next chapter might be out really soon. But here's the chapter that went off on it's own. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

The youngest and newest chuunins were now gathered in a moonlight filled clearing a few miles in the forest of Kohana. It took one week for Sakura and Ino to plan and organize this very low profile gathering. They had to meet with one person at a time, persuade them into coming, and tell them the time it was to be held and where it was. Ino had to talk to the people who might have been too stubborn to listen. Sakura took the younger chuunins who would listen to what she would have to say. She also had Naruto to tell. What will he do? He was the 'most surprising ninja' after all. Deciding to leave the louder people till later, in case they blabbed (Naruto and Kiba) both of them went for the easier people first.  

            It was five days till Saturday, the day of the meeting, and both Sakura and Ino were just starting to inform people. Hinata was the first she would tell, the pink haired shinobi decided. After going on their customary shopping trip, Sakura and Hinata walked along the deserted road that would lead to the Hyuuga Estate. It was silent between the two of them, which was unusual. Sakura would always talk about almost everything and ask Hinata questions to try to get her talk more. The silver-eyed female would answer them shyly and sometimes ask a question in return. The two talked to each other more and more as the years went on. At first they would only talk a bit only in passing, then the conversations would grew into a little bit of a friendship. The winding road to the Hyuuga Estate was about to end and the lengthy silence soon ended as one of them asked a question. 

            "Hinata. Can you do me a huge favor?"

            Hinata had heard the seriousness in the innocent question and wondered why it was there. Sakura wasn't a very depressing person, like herself. Wanting to help Sakura she answered. "Yes." 

            "Can you meet me somewhere at eleven o'clock on Saturday? I'll explain everything then." She couldn't explain everything right then, there might be other ninja around. She threw a quick glance to either side of her and saw a tree branch move. The emerald-eyed girl focused on the spot and found nothing. This secrecy would get anybody paranoid she told herself as she turned her attention to Hinata's answer.

            "Of course." At this answer Sakura smiled cheerfully and started a conversation about the various guys their age. 

            This was what Sakura hoped it was like it would be with everyone. Unfortunately with Ino it wasn't the case. Of course the first people she went to was her teammates Choji and Shikamaru. All she had to do was ask them to be there, after a little persuasion. Persuasion that included telling Shikamaru to 'stop being a lazy ass, just get out of bed and be there' and telling Choji to be there with them. After all that they actually asked what it was about, but Ino perfectly evaded their questions about anything else. Shino was a surprise. When deciding on who should talk to which people they greatly debated about who would talk to him. Evidently, Ino ended up with him; both girls were wondering what he would be like. As soon as Ino just stated that 'something wasn't right' he immediately agreed and so she told him the time and place. It seemed he was really into mysteries and that kind of stuff. 

            At the end of the week, Sakura managed to get a hold of Lee and Tenten. It didn't take much for them to agree to come. It looked like it had been an easy job so far for the pink haired ninja, but she still had Naruto to go. After thinking about it awhile, she just decided it would be better if she went to get him herself on the night. He would be half asleep and so all she had to do was give him motivation to come. Like her fist in his face her inner self suggested.

            Too bad for Ino, she got Kiba. The day Saturday came and Ino had to work at the Yamanaka Flower Shop since there was nothing else she had to do that day. The morning sun was still rising as she opened the doors to the shop and flipped the sign saying the store was now open. The sleepy blonde yawned as she wondered when she was going to get to talk with Kiba, the last of her 'targets.' 'Maybe I should just do what Sakura's going to do and wait till the last minute. It would be easier.' Her mind wondered the possibilities. She set up shop and started watering the plants set outside in the display. 

            "Come on Akamaru! Let's go train by ourselves today!" the loud Kiba told his dog running next to him.

            "Just my luck." The kunoichi grumbled as she set down her watering can on the floor and caught him before he got away. "Kiba-kun!" Ino forced a smile as she waved the boy and his dog over.

            Kiba wasn't smart, but he wasn't that dumb, he knew when people were up to no good- particularly the woman. "Oi! Ino, want do you want?" 

            "I just wanted to tell you something. **Kiba-kun. **Just come inside for a minute- it won't take long." The fact that the smile was forced was obvious to everyone passing by. Kiba eyed her suspiciously and went inside anyway. Akamaru walked beside him sniffing everything as he passed. Kiba curiously looked at all the different kinds of flowers that were in many rows around the store. Who knew there could be so many types?

            She asked herself why did she get this idiot when Sakura was the one use to being around them. She led the two of them to the back of the shop, glancing around for customers as she did. No customer in sight. Good. This idiot was unbelievably loud. Except, right now. She glanced back behind her to see what he was doing. He was just staring at all the flowers. Weird. 

            As they made it to the back, Ino walked behind the counter as he just stood in front of it. She quickly grabbed a piece of ripped paper she had hid when she got here.

            "Kiba, can you." she trailed off. How was she going to get him to come? 

            'Yamanaka Ino, not knowing what to say. Now this was getting interesting.' Ino now had Kiba's full attention. He really didn't see her around that much, but when he did, she was always loud and demanding.

            "Just be here tonight at eleven!" Ino screamed frustrated as she slammed the scrap piece of paper down. It had what looked like a sketched out map on it.

            Kiba was in shock. He just thought he heard Ino ask him out on a date. Well, not really ask. 

            "Wait a minute! Did you just **DEMAND **me to go out on a date with you!?!" he growled out. Akamaru sat down next to them and looked up, this was getting fascinating.

            The female fumed and looked like she was about to blow. "Y- you **MORON**! How could you think it was a date?! What the hell did I say to make you think it was a date? You don't have to be there. We just thought you might like to know. Now get the hell out of my store!" She was never more embarrassed in her life.

            "Hn. Like I'd go out with that bitch anyway." He muttered as he grabbed the scrap of paper off the counter and walked out the front door to the flower shop. The blonde woman with a bright-red face and fiery blue eyes glared at his back and screamed out something to him.

            "KIBA! WHAT did you just call me?" 

            The male ran out of the flower shop and called to his dog. "Come on Akamaru! Let's go train!"

            "KIBA! Get back here!" was yelled from the shop door.

            That Sakura owed her BIG time for this.

* * *

            And so they gathered at the moonlit clearing showing up one by one. One unexpected guest arrived and hid from all of them. Blending into the shadows of the trees like it was natural to him.

So.this might be a possible Ino/Kiba pairing. Anyone interested?        


	4. RecognizingSecrets4

Sorry about the lateness…Let's just say I'm not too happy with this chapter…and Yes. It IS to some extent a Neji/Sakura. I'm just addicted to that pairing. I'm still not sure on the Ino/ Kiba. Also the next chapter will be late as well…

I have about 6 different ways I can write this story…I just don't know how much Romance/ Mystery I want in this. I just need to plan the rest of this story. Rising Stars of Manga entries are due March 15. I'm spending almost all of my time working on mine. It's not even halfway finished. Right now I want to do some Naruto fanart… 

But if I miraculously come up with something, it'll come out next week as scheduled. I do have _some_ ideas …

**THANK YOU for the reviews! **

_DarkDemonMaster, __Shy-Lil-Dreamer, Naruke, Wormkaizer, Dark Nemesis 7,__ brice humphry, orlha, __oOoshortayoOo, KakashisNo1Fangirl_

_          **Naruke**—_Thanks for pointing out the bad grammer! For pointing out what I misspelled, whatever's easier for you, I don't mind either way.If you want, I can send the next chapter to you before I put it up. Just so you can look it over for me…but only if you want to.

Here's the next chapter. Have fun!

Chapter 4

            Everyone they met with had shown up. The last people to show were Shikamaru and Choji, both of which were seen following Ino down the slightly worn path. It was easy to see everyone under the soon to be full moon. Sakura was the first one there with Naruto, who was supporting some extra bruises he didn't have in the daytime. She had been anxious to get there and meet everyone to make sure they got there all right. Knowing not to start without Ino, she waited until she saw the blonde come up the path and look at everyone. Sakura caught a look of surprise on Ino's face and wondered what it was for. So she took a quick look on the other side of the clearing to see what got Ino all shocked. It was only Kiba and Akamaru. Deciding to ignore her sudden curiosity, the pink haired ninja walked up to where Ino was at the end of the path that led to the clearing.

            "Well. I guess it's time." Sakura stated looking out over all the chuunins.

            "Don't worry forehead-girl! I'll get everyone's attention and just help you along the way." Ino cheerfully encouraged.

            "Thanks Ino-pig." Was endearingly returned.

            "No prob. That's was friends are for." Ino turned around and got everyone's attention. "Hi everybody! We're going to tell you something that's not allowed to be spoken outside this group." All of the ninjas gathered came closer wanting to know what's going on. 

            Astonishingly enough, it was Hinata who spoke up to ask them the question almost everyone was thinking. "Sakura-chan, Ino-san why we all are here?" was softly asked.

            "Yeah! Why all of this secrecy?" came from Kiba.

            "Shut up Kiba and let her explain." Ino glared at Kiba, she hasn't forgotten about what happen that day. The two started a brief staring contest.

            Sakura ignored the abnormal behavior of the two and went on. "Well I found out the village, all of the adults, are keeping secrets from us." At this, Sakura could have sworn that Naruto went from half awake to fully alert and ready for action. 'Odd.' 

            At this statement the figure hidden in the trees came out from the darkness surrounding him and into the light with the others. At the movement of the unknown ninja, everyone immediately was prepared for an attack, but relaxed just a bit when they saw who it was.

            "Ino, I thought we agreed that we shouldn't tell Neji." Sakura stated.

            Neji turned from staring at the whole group to glaring at Sakura. Although not saying anything, the look he gave demanded explanations.

            Sakura turned to him and looked up at his tall and intimidating figure and appeared almost sheepishly. "Well, we figured you already knew and wouldn't care to help us, because you're too GOOD for us with your new Jounin level." She started to get angrier remembering how he went from polite and distant after Sasuke left, to being a stuck-up, pig-headed, jerk after raising his status. She only came across him when waiting for Hinata a few times before being promoted and politely talked, but after the promotion he wouldn't even talk to her. Just stared at her like she wasn't even good enough for him to talk to.

            The silver-eyed male ignored the angrier last part of what she said and curiously focused on the first part. He thought they had found out about Naruto's sealed demon, which he knew about, but now she had said 'help them.' On the outside his face gave away no emotion, but on the inside he was frustratingly puzzled. So he decided to loose the superior act and ask. "Help you with what?"

            "Finding out about Sasuke of course." Ino inputted.

            Neji frowned. So it wasn't about Naruto. He glanced over at the demon boy who appeared relieved, but a bit mixed up as well. He continued on. "Everyone knows Sasuke was hidden away into another village."

            Sakura, as well as Ino were stunned. Could Sakura have been wrong? Or did Neji just not know, even with his new Jounin status? The pink haired Kunoichi took a risk.

            " I found out that we weren't told the whole truth. Sasuke isn't hidden away. Do you know what happened Neji?"  Inwardly she hoped she was wrong and Sasuke **was **safe, but somehow she knew that this wasn't the case.

            After hearing this, the Hyuuga was furious. What she said made sense. This was why they wouldn't answer some of his questions when awaking in the hospital after the mission to rescue Uchiha. They wouldn't even answer his questions when becoming a Jounin. He left it alone, deciding to leave it for when he was in a higher standing with the other Jounins. "I don't know what happened. But since you found out, why didn't you just go storming up to Hokage-sama herself? That would seem more like you."

            "I-I just wanted to let people know first." was stuttered as the word 'executed' danced along in her head.

            The Jounin's eyes narrowed down at her. He could tell she was lying and looked around to see that everyone else could tell, and that Ino girl suddenly looked depressed. Neji stared back down into sorrowful emerald eyes and decided to let it pass. He would ask her the next time he saw her, so that they were alone. It would be easier to talk to without her having to worry about other people around. "Well, now that you told people, what are you going to do next?" he smirked. The Jounin crossed his arms and stared down at her.

            Watching him revert back to his arrogant self, Sakura's temper started rising. "Well, what do you think I'm going to do!?" she took a step closer to the arrogant man. "I'll probably go to the Hokage."

            He lifted an eyebrow and simply asked. "Probably? And when would that be? In two weeks? A month? A year?"

            "Fine. I **will** go to her. Tomorrow. Better?" The female was reaching her exploding point with him. And just after a few sentences.

            "You can't." He was beginning to have fun playing with her.

            "And why not?"

            "She's gone for the next two weeks." Neji started down at her, waiting for her outburst to come.

            Surprisingly it didn't come, all of her anger just slowly faded away. It disappointed him a little. Just a little. "Then I'll just talk to her when she comes back." Sakura sighed and turned her back on him to walk back to the village, too tired to talk to anyone else. Ino could tell them the rest; if they wanted to know the details about it. Slowly walking away, her Inner Self was cussing like crazy, wanting nothing more to turn back to Neji and give him a piece of her mind. Only one thing made her turn back around, it was just to ask him something. It was a stupid question to ask a ninja, but she just couldn't help her curiosity on this one.

            "Neji, how did you know about this meeting?" Her eyes looked up to meet his.

            "What? You thought it would be hard for Jounins like me to get the information?" 

            Glaring at him, she knew he wouldn't tell, but he didn't have to be like that. Sakura looked over at the others, seeing that they were still there. Naruto was scaring her, just standing there, looking down, not yelling at everyone, or even asking questions about Sasuke. It was just too out of character for him. Hoping he'll return to his normal self soon, she decided to leave him alone for a bit. Hinata was staring sadly over at him, looking even more depressing then Sakura had ever seen her. She had been so happy earlier that week when they were out shopping. At remembering that day, Sakura's eyes widened and turned back around to Neji. 

She pointed her finger at him and roared. "Y-Y-You was spying on us! No Wait. You were following us! You were following us around when we were shopping!" 

His eyes narrowed, yet they were still remained emotionless. "She's the heir to head Hyuuga branch. As branch members, we must always guard her to ensure her safety."

The kunoichi's face filled with horror. "You stalk your cousin!" 

This got Neji to throw away his stoic appearance. "I didn't say stalk, you idiot! I said guard! Guard!" This was a subject he was a bit touchy about. He hated doing simple things like guard his cousin, just because he was in the branch family. 

"But you still follow her around!" That just wasn't right to the now angry female. Hinata was one of her best friends, but Sakura could never understand her family's rules. They were strict and very uncaring. But did they really have to do this sort of thing? 

"Sakura. I-I understand. It's okay." Came the Hyuuga heir's voice.

Sakura took one last look at Neji and stomped off back into the village. Neji watched her go and wondered if she was always like that. He took one last look at pink-haired female and left, not waiting for his cousin. Some of the chuunins stayed to talk to Ino and some just left, thinking about what was just revealed.  


End file.
